


Be Casual

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bagel AU, Dreams AU, F/F, F/M, I'm Serious, Korrasami - Freeform, all hail the beifongs, opal is perfect, there will be bagels, these tags will make sense later, valet au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have dreams.</p><p>The dreams don't come every night. But when they do, it's always her in them. It's like she lives in a different universe every night, and every single time, she's there with her. It's happy. It's distressing. It's the worst feeling in the world and the most amazing thing.</p><p>Spirits, it's so stressful!</p><p>[For some reason, AO3 kept eating my words and decided to edit out my proper intro. It's there now!]<br/>(Rating will proooobably change later...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Casual

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my computer for a while. I don't know how often it will be updated. I didn't want to post it until I had it all finished, honestly; but considering the day, I figure I could at least post the first chapter up. :)

_Fuck._

Cold sweat prickled her skin and caused her to shiver when the air met her exposed body. Heat radiated under the sheets where the rest of her was covered. A mixture of temperatures; both sitting at the threshold right over and under where it’d be just uncomfortable enough in _or_ out of her comforter for her to even think of finding a more relaxing configuration where she sat—it was fitting, anyhow. Her mind was in a similar state of mixed signals and distress.

_Shit._

There were those dreams again. Her hand tremored slightly as she lifted it to her chest to steady her breathing, an effort to calm both her body and her mind—then those fingers travelled to her head and hair, splaying to brush through the heat-trapping tresses to shake them out and cool herself. Temperature regulation was successful, but still, her heart raced. Despair and isolation and the supermassive gravitational pull of loss and loneliness set deep in her heart.

Korra shut her eyes hard and went through every imaginable expletive in her mind. There was absolutely no reason for her to feel like this—everything in her life was going pretty well, pretty normal, all considering. Some nights though, as she had come to expect, she would _dream_. Or maybe she had a nightmare? It was hard to tell sometimes, they were varied and didn’t seem to have too much continuation, but she labeled them all the same because _she_ would always be in those dreams too.

Tonight, _she_ had died. Tonight, Korra wanted to cry—it was always horribly confusing, but the emotion was just too overwhelming. Stubbornness won and she held back the tears, but by the spirits, it was _fucking frustrating_. It was never easy with these episodes; to seem to have spent years inside a dream, to grow so attached to someone she had never really gotten to know in real life, to be so invested in something, in _someone_ for so long and then to have them just—… and it wasn’t the first time _she_ had died, so it wouldn’t be like the crying would be something new, but Korra was just so damn tired of it.

Some nights, it would be Korra that died—and she would wake up with a start, it always ended there, what else would she see in a dream where she was dead anyways?—and she wondered if there was anyone out there confused and destroyed by the overwhelming emotion that the ghost of their dreams managed to leave.

No, that wasn’t right. Korra let out a frustrated sigh and repositioned her comforter halfway down her stomach and laid back down. ‘Anyone’ wasn’t the right word; she knew exactly who she had been dreaming of for the past few years. It wasn’t like it was easy to miss anyways— _she_ happened to be the only other person on campus that seemed to be talked about as much as herself. Not that the chattery whispers needed to get to Korra’s ears; she would have noticed someone like Asami Sato even if she was just another student walking around.

Asami wasn’t tall, dark and handsome like a stereotype. Well, okay, she was tall, but she was lighter skinned, not pale—only slightly sun-kissed and _handsome_ wasn’t the quite the right adjective to describe her looks. _Alluring_ would be better, amongst a plethora of other adjectives the Water Tribe woman could think of. It was hard to _not_ notice Asami—she was, after all, the famous multi-millionaire Industrialist, Hiroshi Sato’s daughter. Korra had initially unfairly judged her because of her societal standing, but quickly learned that Asami had made her own path and her admittance to RCU was well-earned. A sort of really smart super genius that apparently had a little bit of a rebellious streak (which Korra still wasn’t entirely convinced of, these were gossip and rumours after all, but who was she to really say anything?) and was so ridiculously wicked smart and talented that the staff saw her more as a colleague than a student. If that wasn’t enough to garner her attention, the fact that Asami had a brief relationship with her own former-love-interest-turned-friend, Mako would have certainly caught her eye. They had never spent any time together though, both of them too busy for much interaction outside of their studies—which unfortunately, weren’t related that much at all.

Normally, it wouldn’t have bothered Korra so much. Sure, Asami was pretty, but it wasn’t like she knew enough about her to give a meaningful judgement. Korra had learned already that her initial impressions were wrong, but she didn’t really know anything more than that. It was more like the dark-haired woman was a constant existence at her peripheral, hanging out with her— _their_ friends but maintaining a certain degree of separation. Normally, Korra would have been fine at just that—if only the dreams didn’t keep happening, she would be fine with that. She would have been content with the casual greetings.

 _The dreams_. Some nights it was nice. Some nights, she would dream of happy times, grand adventures, relaxing trips; sometimes in strange settings, sometimes familiar, sometimes downright unexplainable, but still enjoyable. She would dream of impossible things like flying, or travelling beneath the waves; the elements at her mercy. She would dream of different occupations, even ones she could never really see herself doing. She would dream of people; real people that she knew, her parents, her dog, Jinora, Ikki, Mako, Bolin, Opal. _Asami_. Ah, yeah. She was always there, somehow. That’s why Korra put all these otherwise non-related dreams together. She refused to call them ‘Asami dreams’, because she was stubborn and she saw no reason to call them that aside from the obvious, especially since she didn’t really talk much with the other person, so she just opted to call them ‘ _the_ dreams’. Some nights, these dreams would get a little bit serious, delving into the privacy of their dream selves’ lives and exposing their deepest secrets, fears and desires with one another—those nights Korra felt just a little weird, because her dream self usually would have the same secrets are her actual self—but then she remembered that it was her having the dreams to begin with, so it made sense. Some nights, the dreams would get violent; sometimes extremely so, and it never really made her feel any good watching her dream self or Asami or Jinora or Opal or Tenzin or anyone, really, get so hurt—even if it was just a dream. Then there are the nights—nights like these where she just thought it was the _absolute worst_. There were things in dreams that were always hard to deal with, things like betrayal in dreams always hurt—but on nights like these where Asami died, she would always wake up feeling like an omnipotent hand reached into the universe that was her soul and ripped out a piece; leaving just a void, a black hole, and emptiness that she always had to work to shake off, just so she could go back to sleep.

Some nights, like tonight, Korra would start to thinking about why these were happening. It had been years since they started, so she knew how to deal with them for the most part; getting over the initial shock of them quickly, but never really knowing why they happened. At first, she attributed them to her frustrations and her unspoken and (still unadmitted) jealousy towards Asami for being the one that had been dating Mako when she had first met the woman; after all, she was quite smitten with the umber-eyed man at the time, slight broody personality and peculiar eyebrows and all. She had a chance at it too, she met him first. Well, she met Bolin first, and while Korra knew Bolin only stuck with her at the beginning because he was hoping to get a date, she brushed off his obvious advances to try and get closer to his more serious older brother. It was only her and Bolin’s first year in University, both trying to find a friends group to make and settle in. Bolin introduced his brother the same day—Mako, taller, a year ahead of them and definitely setting off some alarms of attraction in Korra’s flustered brain. It was maybe a week later she had met the brothers when Asami literally came out of nowhere; running over Mako (who came out unscathed, fortunately) with her scooter when she was hurrying from one place to wherever else. The two of them hit it off almost immediately and were a flurry of black hair and the colour red and Korra was just a little bit irritable and ridiculous to them. She thought the dreams were her brain making sense of her frustrations in her waking life and making weird situations out of it. That wasn’t the case though—obviously, since she still dreamed now—but she figured it out when Asami and Mako had broken up (might or might not have been her fault) and she, herself, finally ended up dating him in her own weird flurry of wild dates that always involved some kind of physicality—sparring, hunting, fishing, riding, hiking, whatever—and maybe, just maybe, she thought she would sometimes see Asami looking at them with her intensely green eyes, maybe a little bit jealous, maybe a little bit judging, maybe a little bit sad and maybe, sometimes, Korra thought those eyes showed a tell-tale sign of confusion. Maybe, just maybe, she sometimes relished in these reactions, though she knew she really had no ill-will against Asami. Korra _then_ thought the dreams continued because she felt maybe just a little bit guilty about the whole situation and wanted to make it up to Asami, but the fact that they were never close and that she was now dating Mako made it a little awkward. That theory went crashing down pretty quickly—as quick as her relationship with Mako anyways, when they both realized their fiery personalities only led to them nearly fist to fist than hand in hand. Still, after all that, she dreamed, and she knew it couldn’t have been any of the reasons she had come up with. Not Mako, not jealousy, not guilt.

After that, Korra and Asami briefly interacted with each other. They had the same friends, after all, and while it was strange at first, they eventually made amends; even bonding a bit over the whole Mako thing, going from complete strangers to strangers-that-occasionally-wave-at-each-other. Asami majored in Civil Engineering but as Korra found out over time, the _alluring_ Sato heir also expectedly dipped her hands in mechanical engineering and electrical engineering and probably every other type of engineering there was. It was the one topic that flew over Korra’s head. People she could figure out, but machines and admittedly, most technology were never her strong suit. They were on good terms though, or at least that’s what Korra would guesstimate anyways. They still never really hung out—no real chance to do so, with their studies being so demanding.

At that point, Korra really had no idea why _the dreams_ were happening. Sometimes there would be weeks or at one point even over a month between _the dreams_ and sometimes, they’d be happening every night—some days more than once because she’d end up napping, sometimes involuntarily because of exhaustion, and still she’d be having the dreams. It made her kind of glad that Asami and her never really talked; Korra often imagined ruining any sort of conversation with the woman to be a complete disaster by her own doing—it would be hard to talk to the other woman without thinking of the dreams she had been having for years (and maybe a little bit flustered because Korra’s dreams would often get to be more than a little bit raunchy and when she had those dreams, even the brief casual ‘hello’s she shared with Asami were quick to fluster her).

Another sigh. Korra let her body relax a little deeper into her mattress and her pillow. She knew there was no point of thinking about this now; it was late enough to be considered early and it was the end of the term, so the workload was intense. Final exams and presentations were coming up and for someone like the _avatar_ , every minute of rest counted. The darkness under her eyes were a reminder that she didn’t get enough rest at all, but it was the end of her third year and knowing the last year of university would be mostly field work and research eased her mind a little. This whole Asa— _dream_ thing had been plaguing her for years, but she really needed to get some rest and trying to mull over all the possibilities all over again weren’t going to help that at all. Korra turned a little on her side to a more comfortable position on her mattress and breathed deeply; any more instances of her sleeping in class would only spread rumours about the _avatar_ not being able to deal and being half-baked. Spirits, she hated that term so much. ‘Half-baked’, not ‘The Avatar’; no, that title she’d proudly take.

If there was one thing that went around Republic City University, it was gossip. Gossip about who the next ‘Avatar’ would be—the avatar, someone that managed to take on the workload of what was pretty much a triple, quadruple major in the University and still survive it in the end. No-one really knew when it started or why; but the title had lasted for generations and became legend amongst the students, faculty and alumni. Medical, History, and Business were the trifecta. Something physical or spiritual completed the necessary, unwritten requirements to bestow someone with the title of being ‘The Avatar’. Kinesiology, World History, International Relations and a dabble in martial arts and world religions quickly gave birth to rumours in her first year that Korra was the new avatar. It was an insane amount of workload for one student to handle, though every year, there would always be a handful of hopefuls that tried to achieve the coveted title. Korra never meant to be one of them and didn’t exactly try specifically to achieve the title; she just so happened to have a broad scope of interests and couldn’t seem to just settle on a single major anyways. It came naturally; maybe she was just meant to be the avatar.

Of course, she had known of the title; much like most children, the title of ‘The Avatar’ was something she had learned the moment she learned about higher education. RCU was one of the most prestigious universities in the world, if not _the_ most prestigious and that gave ‘The Avatar’ an equally prestigious title. Korra was born naturally curious with an affinity for nearly everything, so she just followed her desires; much to the dismay of her parents (why did their child have to be so curious and athletic and talented and kind-hearted? Oh spirits, she was going to stress and train and work and study herself to death!) and well, here she was; going on to her last year of undergrad in RCU, firmly holding the title of ‘The Avatar’, though many still challenged it and firmly believed she won’t be able to pull it off. It didn’t happen often anyways. Maybe once every 80 years? Hardly ever twice in the same century. The gossip always got pretty bad at the end of each term, on every exam season; someone was always gossiping about her short-comings. The avatar can’t deal, they said. She fell asleep _again_ in Mrs. Beifong’s class, they said. Her form was a little distracted during that spar session last weekend, they said. Korra was already half-asleep, but the part of her brain still awake really wanted to roll her eyes remembering these thoughts, even if her eyelids were shut, because after all this time, the gossiping still got to her. The Water Tribe woman had too much pride in what she did and she’d rather eat an entire tigerseal _raw_ and suffer the consequences than prove any of the gossip right or goodness forbid, even add to them.

Korra’s desire for an answer to these Asami dr— _the dreams_ would have to wait when she didn’t have to worry about being _the avatar_. For now, what was left of her conscious mind could only hope that if she did have another one of those dreams, it would at least be a peaceful one.

 

[+]

 

 _Clink. Tap. Clink._ An incomprehensible groggy murmur was all Asami could muster as she slowly became aware of the conscious, living world. She squinted hard even though her eyes were closed and noted the smell of something deliciously earthy and fruity at the same time. The young woman craned her neck, stretching further into the softness of her pillows as she dealt with the dilemma of opening her eyes and perhaps _trying_ to at least gain consciousness or to just simply go back into her dreams.

 _Oh spirits._ Her dreams.

Asami took in a deep inhale as she stretched again; her mind registering that another human being was in her living quarters, making soft noises of what sounded like ceramics nearby. She scrunched her nose and finally realized the smell was a fruity black tea—Opal’s favourite breakfast drink. “Mmmghh…” _Great, Asami. Intelligible, as always._ She willed her eyes open slightly and saw a steaming mug placed on her bedside drawer. _Goodness, I love that woman_. Asami repositioned herself to be slightly more comfortable on her bed, but ended up just doing a full body stretch, complete with groans of satisfaction, her limps appreciating the extra blood flow and her brain becoming fully aware, finally. She sighed, cheeks flushed—her eyes remained closed, still lingering on what she had dreamt the night before.

She didn’t think many people would know it, but Asami Sato had a very dirty mind. Well, maybe Opal would know. No, scratch that, Opal _definitely_ knew. Her classmate turned best friend made it a point to pry as much as she could into the engineering major’s personal life without seeming too rude. Opal kept her boundaries when she knew she was pushing it, but the closer they got, the more the short haired Beifong was allowed into her innermost thoughts and knew Asami _almost_ as well as Asami knew herself—at least she thought. That’s why Asami wasn’t all too surprised that the steaming mug of tea was on her desk, and why Opal had a shit-eating grin standing by her door frame when Asami finally sat up to look around, her face still coloured from her reactions in her slumber.

“Do you really have the time for _more_ wet dreams, Sato?” Opal quirked a knowing eyebrow, confident that she was right.

Asami scoffed, “Whatever Opal, it’s not like I can control what my brain decides to play when I’m unconscious.” She picked up the mug and blew softly into the dark brown liquid; the steam dissipating only to return just as quick, in patterns and waves Asami’s mathematically inclined brain appreciated. “Besides, how do you even _know_ I was having dreams like that anyway?” It was a futile parry on Asami’s part, she knew. But good, great, gracious spirit of Raava, that dream she just had was _something else_. Much to her dismay, she could feel the heat on her face rise again and she knew it wasn’t because of the tea.

“Well, aside from the fact that you confessed before you even questioned me…?” Opal shook her head and grinned, “You know, it’d be nice if you just told me who you were dreaming about. Maybe you’re just frustrated and need to get it on!” Opal winked and sipped her own mug of tea.

Asami rolled her eyes and took a long, slow drink of her tea, setting it down carefully before she finally moved herself out of her bed, “What makes you think it’s one person I keep dreaming about?”

Opal shrugged nonchalantly, “Something has to tie your weird unconscious movies together. I’ve known you for a while and you have the same reactions every time you talk about your dreams, Asami. Like you’re confused and concerned and turned on at the same time. You don’t even mention any sort of other dreams! You know, I have a feeling I know who it’s about anyways.”

A half glare was sent to the only other person in the room as Asami pulled back her hair, her eyebrows quirked at Opal’s, really, quite accurate statement and her blush still evident on her skin. “ Wait w-wha—?”

Opal smirked, “Like that!” She laughed and turned away from the doorframe, walking back towards the kitchen and checking her phone.

Asami sighed and shook her head, knowing better than to try and keep exchanging words with Opal about this. She picked up her mug again, sipping frequently as she tried to organize her thoughts. Did she really know who Asami was dreaming of? She scoffed again, this time to herself. _Calm down, you don’t have time to worry about that._ She moved to the hallway leading to her small kitchen, watching Opal already dressed and packed and already texting—Bolin, she would bet. _If she did know, what would she do?_ Asami stared at her friend, trying futily to bore into her brain and read her thoughts.

Opal glanced up and gave Asami another quirked brow, “Stop trying to kill me with your genius brain, Sato. We’re going to be late to our final if you don’t hurry your butt and get ready.” She brushed back her bob cut and stared at the blueprints on the table and the scattered papers and the laptop still running AutoCAD. “Or you will be, anyways. As much as I like you, I didn’t spend 70 hours on that blasted program just to show up too late to present.”

Another half-glare was sent to the young Beifong as Asami finished the rest of her tea and set the mug down in the sink. As enjoyable as her dream was, she had to admit, it _was_ distracting her. She had almost forgotten what she was supposed to present for her architecture final with Opal until she glanced at model of a stadium on her laptop. “I’ll be quick, Beifong. You wouldn’t be able to answer the follow-up questions without me anyways.” Asami smirked and moved to her bathroom, the soft shuffling and clattering heard through the closed door.

Opal gave no outward reaction and continued to text. It was the last week of classes and this final presentation with Asami would be the last of their classes until the glorious three month break of summer. Considering how hectic everyone’s schedules had been, she owed it to herself to plan a little celebration—with Bolin’s help, of course. A trip to the local restaurant & bar and a night of boat riding on her mom’s yacht sounded fair enough. Not that Suyin knew any of this, but Opal knew her brother had access to the vessel. “Asami!” She yelled through the hallway, knowing her voice was loud enough to be heard in the bathroom, “We’re going out to celebrate the end of finals later on. I’m dragging you along! You can’t stay here in your apartment and sleep forever!”

A muffled response came from the bathroom, “Wow, Opal, don’t let me have a choice in the matter or anything.”

Opal rolled her eyes, she knew they were both joking around, “I know how much you like living your sex fantasies in your dreams, Asami, but come on! Have fun and maybe actually _interact_ with people and live out your fantasies in the real world.”

The clattering behind the door stopped momentarily. “I’ll go with you, but I’m not going to hook up with anyone. Who’s all coming along anyways?”

“The usual gang. Bolin, Mako.” Opal thought momentarily about how she was going to get everyone on  her mom’s yacht, “My brother and his girlfriend, probably. You remember Kuvira, right?” Opal tapped on her leg, thinking a bit more, “Which means Korra will probably be there, since both Bolin and Kuvira will probably invite her.”

Behind a closed door, Asami inhaled sharply and her hand felt like a bundle of energy incapable of being still. _Korra?_ She stared at herself in the mirror. _Oh goodness. Did Opal actually know?_ She grimaced, looking over her features as she thought. _Oh my—well, uh, okay. No, this is fine. I can act like a normal human being. It’s not like we don’t talk to each other._

The silence made Opal raise a suspicious eyebrow. Asami never wavered in her responses unless something was on her mind—she certainly knew it wasn’t because she hadn’t heard her, she was speaking loud enough for the neighbour to hear. “Asami?” She knew her history with Korra, the whole thing with Mako, but they seemed to be on good terms, from what she saw. Though admittedly, it wasn’t much considering they were always on the other side of campus.

“Y-yeah, okay. What are we doing?” Asami quickly shook off the small stutter both in her brain and in her speech.

“Drinks. My mom’s yacht. You know, the epitome of youthful, privileged partying.”  Opal smirked. She might have been studying under Tenzin and was supposed to follow the whole ‘no earthly posessions’ thing, but that was kind of hard to accomplish when your mother is the matriarch of the most progressive city in the Earth Empire. Especially at her age. It’s not like her friends helped any; they were all enablers. (Even Tenzin’s own children divulged in her and the rest of her friend’s status and wealth—they were all rather important people, now that she thought about it).

Asami opened the door, hair perfectly done up in the usual side clip and make-up once again perfectly applied, “Does your mom know about this or is this another escapade into the moonlit waves of Yue Bay?” She moved swiftly to her bedroom now to change out of her pajamas (which was just a loose shirt and very short shorts).

“Duh, of course not. Why else would I take my brother with us? The only one he’ll talk to is Kuvira and you.” Opal stuck out her tongue. She loved Baatar Jr., but he could be worse than Asami; all he talked about was engineering.

A bedroom door flew open and not even a second later, Asami was gathering her blueprints and laptop and shoving them in her backpack. “Okay, your funeral.” She zipped her pack closed and slung it over her shoulder, grabbing her keys from the table, “Let’s go. I want to not worry about classes anymore. Let’s get this over with.”

Opal tapped out a few more texts on her phone before turning to Asami and walking towards the door, “Aye, captain. Drinks at 6, Bolin’s inviting the rest.”

Asami nodded and waited for Opal to walk out the door before swiftly locking it. Perhaps a night out after all the finals madness would be good for her. Maybe it would give her a night without dreams (as much as she enjoyed the certain ones she’d get).

 

[+]

 

It was 2:50pm.

Korra was dead.

Bolin was dead.

Or they felt like it anyways. They left their class groaning and fake sobbing into each other. They shared a politics class and their final exam was hectic on both of them (because they ate snacks and marathoned movies instead of actually _studying_ ), and while they knew they both probably passed, they still felt the weight of not _actually_ knowing stressful.

Bolin was the first to gather himself, Korra still shuffled along, misery (or maybe stress? It was hard to discern at this point) evident on her face. “At least that’s my last one. I can’t wait for drinks later, I could really use a bit of loosening up.” Bolin grinned, “plus, Opal said she’d get her mom’s yacht!” He suddenly beamed, forgetting all about his classes already.

Korra groaned, still slumped as she walked alongside Bolin, “Yeah, well, I still have one more final to do. _Accounting_ of all things.” Korra made a grimaced face, the same disgusted expression she would pull if a tigerseal suddenly showed up and started vomiting in front of her, “Math! Ugh. And tomorrow morning, of all times.” She ran her hand through her hair, “I don’t even know if I should go out tonight.”

Bolin let out a melodramatic gasp. A little too exaggerated, even for a film minor, “Korra! Come on, we need to start off our break the right way. We’ve all been super stressed all semester… plus it’s only accounting.”

The Water Tribe girl let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes, Bolin. _Accounting._ Do you know how much I hate math? Plus, there’s all these business terms about inventory and accounts and checking and all that stuff, I can’t keep it all straight.”

Bolin raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Korra furrowed hers and realized what Bolin had in mind, “Bolin, no. I swear if—“

“Because you’re not.” Bolin let out a loud guffaw, pleased with his own jab. Korra’s sexuality wasn’t a secret, and _maybe_ Korra had drunkenly told Bolin about Asami being in her dreams (though to her credit, she didn’t say in what context or how often; just that she did dream about her).

Korra put her palm to her forehead, sighing and squinting her eyes, “Yes, Bolin. I’m not. That doesn’t help my situation, you know.” Korra wasn’t about to let Bolin know that her hesitation tonight was mainly about those dreams either.

Bolin laughed again, “It’ll be fine, Korra! Stressing over an exam isn’t really a great way to approach it.” The green-eyed student had apparently already forgotten that they had just come out of an exam in which they had this mindset, but Korra bit her tongue, “You never know, maybe letting loose before your exams is your best chance at passing.”

A soft grumble came from Korra as she felt her stance waver. She wanted to go out too, anyways—she was just trying to be _maybe_ a little bit responsible for one night. “Fine, fine. I’ve studied all I can for that class anyways. Ugh. It is just a 101 class…” Korra tried to reason with herself, her decision apparently already made.

Bolin cheered. “Yes! You won’t regret it. The Beifong’s yacht is awesome and super fast and custom made. There’s even a full bar on the boat!”

Korra let herself smirk. The absurdity of how casual Bolin had mentioned partying on a yacht was not lost on her. She was of privileged status herself, but she never really had the luxury of expendible wealth—not to the point the Beifongs or the Satos had. “I’m not going to get too crazy, Bolin. I just want to loosen up a bit tonight and maybe clear my head of all the stress built up during the semester.” _And maybe get this weird feeling clutched off my brain._

“Suit yourself! Junior is driving, so he’s designated driver. Designated captain? Whichever. So if you want to let loose completely, you can!” Bolin immediately pulled out his phone and started texting Opal.

“Does that mean Kuvira will be there too?” Korra raised an eyebrow. Her workout partner had been strangely absent the past week, but she chalked it up to the business of finals, “No, don’t answer that. If Junior is there, I know that’s a yes.”

Bolin nodded and continued to stare and tap into the illuminated rectangle in his hand, “I’m texting Opal now. You won’t regret tonight.” He let a grin creep onto his face again.

Blue eyes squinted slightly and Korra gave a sideways glance at her friend. She knew that grin meant something a little extra he wasn’t telling her was being planned, but she just shrugged and let it go. Bolin was a partier and honestly? She didn’t mind getting into a few antics tonight as long as she got to her class on time tomorrow. She had already resigned herself to not worrying too much anyways. _Ah, well. It’ll be a good night to forget about the dream. Nothing better than a good alcohol distraction._ She smiled, starting to actually anticipate their plans for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making any promises on when this will be updated. You can bug me if you want about it, though. http://tsubom33.tumblr.com there's also some korrasami sketches I've done on there. :D Happy Korrasami Anniversary, everyone!


End file.
